Duke is a what?
by Soniccouples10
Summary: Once in a few months a certain thing happens to a certain Duck but when his friends get worried things unfold


It was a normal day at the Anahiem Hockey stadium but down below the stadium were the Mighty Ducks live. One of the ducks was acting strange and that duck was Duke L'Orange and the others were getting worried about the oldest member of the team. " Dukester you OK you've been acting weird lately" Nosedive Flashblade asked the oldest Drake running into him in the REC room. " Yeah Dive I'm fine" He replied but truth be told he wasn't his back and beak have been killing him all all day but didn't want to worry his friends.

" Duke you look beat How are you feeling OK? you've been sleeping most of the day you even missed hockey practice!, Then you haven't eatin' all day and still aren't! and-" " NOSEDIVE!" Duke said holding the younger drake by the shoulders chuckling alil. " I'm fine kid OK I promise don't worry I'm just alil warn out today is all"

" You sure?"

"Positive Dive now cxorrect me if I'm wrong but don't you have a brother publicity stunt to do with Wildwing? you know the on tha' one that Phil convinced you two ta do?" as if on cue Nosedive ran off to the elevator hearing Duke laughing " NOT FUNNY DUKSTER!" " Oh yes it is" The older drake said to himself before heading towards his room.

With a sigh the Ex-Theif opened the door to his room walked over to a drawer at the end of his bed opened it up and took out a black cloak. " i can't believe it's that time of month again so soon, And on the night of a game too" he said with a sigh puting the cloak on then pulled the hood over his head covering his face in complete darkness.

A few hours later Wildwing & Nosedive came laughing which made the others confused until they saw their manager's face painted as a clown " Th-That's a good look for you Phil!" Mallory said between laughs holding her gut. " Laugh it up guys haha" he said with a sarcastic tone in his voice " Now you guys got a game in fifteen minutes! so go get ready".

" Our old friend Duke is out for the moment" Grin said walking over " AW Great! where is he?" Nosedive asked but everyone could tell he was worried about the ex thief. " I'll call him Dive OK" the older Flashblade said pulling out his comm " Duke? you there?" after a few minutes Duke's voice could be heard from the other end.

"Yeah Wildwing?"

"Where are ya?"

" I'm on a walk outside of town so i don't think I'll make the game sorry" NOW everyone even Phil was getting worried. " Duke what's wrong?" The masked duck asked with a wary tone in his voice, " I'm fine Wing OK I'll be back soon so tell everyone not to worry" " Dukester-" Nosedive said but Duke hung up " Duke".

In downtown Anihiem we find Duke on a roof top his cloak blowing a bit in the breeze. " I hate to lie to my friends but I'm afraid that they'll reject me..or worse try to kill me if they knew that I become a full blooded a vampire every month" The ex theif thought before jumping the roof tops to find a source of blood. He HATED to kill but has no choice if he needs to live til tomorrow.

Meanwhile A certain adolesence drake was driving around town on a duckcycle looking for his friend. " Duke where are you?" Nosedive said to himself looking left and right literally while driving pass tons of buildings. Then his comm went off and Duke's voice was on the other line. " KID! what you doing Out here!" the voice said because unknown to the young alien duck the ex theif was on a nearby rooftop his hood over his face. " Looking for you Duke! what a duck can't worry about his friend!" the teenage duck replied a hint of worry mixed with anger in his voice.

The Vampire duck sighed before he said into his comm " Nosedive pull into the ally two buildings from you you'll find me there" he said hanging up and jumping into the ally way below.

The Adolesences drake was nervous at the way his friend said to go to the ally way but drove to said ally and found Duke the he was wearing the cloak except the hood, he had his arms crossed. " Yo Duke" the blonde haired drake said getting off the bike. But then he noticed the older drake was now a inch from his face.

" WHOA! Dude personal space!" he said backing up alil " Kid I thought I told you and the others NOT to worry that I'd be back soon " Duke said a hint of anoyence in his voice which Dive could detect. " I couldn't help it OK Klegghorn told us about a report of a vampire sighting and I volunteered to go find you before the- ACH!" was what came out of the young drake's beak when Duke suddenly tackled and pinned him to a wall.

" Nosedive Flashblade I don't believe you'd make the most stupidest move ever in your life!" the ex thief said tightning his grip on Dive's arms but not to tight to hurt him. " HOW WAS IT STUPID! I JUST DIDN'T WANT SOME BLOOD SUCKING MONSTER TO KILL ONE OF MY BESTFRIENDS YOU! WHY YOU GETTING MAD AT ME FOR THAT!" Nosedive shouted in anger and confusing on why his friend was getting all mad at him for worrying about his saftey. Duke could see tears running down his friend's face and started to feel guilty about yelling at the teen.

" Ah Dive I'm sorry kid I guess I was worried myself. I mean if you'd gotten killed by that 'monster' on my account I'd NEVER forgive myself for being the reason of losing a friend" the ex thief said pulling the young duck into a hug but was alil hurt that Nosedive called ALL vampires 'monsters'. " Kid I gotta tell you somethin' " He started before taking in a deap breathe " I'm the vampire Kleghorn told you about" THAT made the young Drake in his arms look straight up at him ( Duke is alil higher than Nosedive by a few inches) in shock. Then after what felt like a hour " I-I'm Sorry Duke..For what I said" Dive said hugging the vampire duck and tearing " I didn't mean to call ya a Monster It's just...It's just that I lost my parents by a vampire and-"

"that gave you the idea all vampires are nothin' but blood suckin' killers" Duke interupting his young friend's sentence recieving a nod as a reply.

" It's OK Nosedive I understand kid no need to be guilty" he finished holding the young alien duck close.

" Thanks for understanding Dukester we still friends right after that comment I mean"

" Yeah we're still friends Nosedive...Now lets get you home before Wildwing starts worrying about you" Duke said " BUT I'll do alil bit of punishment for calling me a 'Monster' " he said smirking deviously that his fangs could be seen. " WHAT! But Duke you said-" " I said I forgive ya and we're still friends but hey still" the Ex thief said flinging the young drake over his shoulder. " THIS is SO embarassing Duke" the teenager said blushing in embarassment.

" hehe it'll get worse you know vampires can teleport? well I'm teleporting us and the duckcycle back to the pond" Duke said walking over to the Duckcycle " Hoe are you gonna 'teleport' us back to the Pond? " asked the duck on the ex thief's shoulder.

" You'll see Dive infact this might mess up your hair kid" he said raising his left hand in the air and a whirlwind surrounded him,Nosedive and the duck cycle and trunk until it vanished along with them.

Meanwhile at the Pond the rest of the gang was in the garage waiting for the young Flashblade to come back. Wildwing was starting to get worried about his younger brother." You think they're OK?" Kelly a eleven year old girl wearing a green shirt and bright blue jean shorts she had one part of her brown hair covering part of the two pink lines on her left cheek , she was getting nervous because her friend/savior has been gone for about two hours now.

" Nosedive will find Duke heck I bet they're on their way back now" Phil said smiling alil but truth be told he was worried about Nosedive and Duke also.

Just then everyone felt a gust of wing coming from behind them they turned to see Duke with a dizzy Nosedive on his shoulders. " DUKE,NOSEDIVE!" Kelly shouted running over " WHERE THEY HECK WERE YOU DUKE! YOU HAD EVERYONE WORRIED! AND WHY IS NOSEDIVE DIZZY AND-" Before the eleven year old could say another word Phil covered her mouth. " Thanks Phil anyway I was out uhh..." " Duke's a vampire guys but he's on our side still" came a slurred bunch of words from a still dizzy Nosedive getting off of Duke's shoulder wabbling alil from the dizziness.

" Nosedive dude you OK?" Canard said helping the teen to his feet after he fell to his knees. " I'll answer when the room stop spinning oh man" Was the reply from the blonde young hockey player. " Don't puke on me dude if you're about to"

" Oh I feel so loved right now by you Canard" Nosedive said with a sarcastic tone. " Guys can I tell you and Dive keep your ears open for different news" DSuke said getting the other's attention. He took a deep breathe and said " I'm a vampire like Nosedive said but not full blooded well right now Iam but normally I'm not I'm actually a half vampire"

" Half Vampire? But how are you still liv-liv- Alive!" Tanya studdered while the others stared at duke in suprise.

" I'll gladly explain" The vampire duck said chuckling alil " OK my dad is a full blooded vampire my mom is not so I'm half and half as you guys heard..but sadly my mom died when I was 7 so my dad had to raise me..his job was assinating people that tried to attack the high rank generals or the leader of Puckworld..One night he...he just vanished I was 14 at the time and that's when I became a thief..also I had to K-Kill to live the once a month Full Vampire faze."

He stopped to calm himself down he didn't noticed his friends looking at him worriedly. Duke took a deep breathe and continued " an' I was afraid to tell you guys 'cause i thought you'd hate me or just kill m-OW!" He shouted when Mallory ran over and hit the ex-Thief on the head.

" DUKE L'ORANGE DON'T YOU DARE THINK THAT!" The peached feathered Red head shouted angry her friend would even think that. " Mal I think he has a reason for thinking that" Nosedive said walking over " Why?" the red head asked " Because I think he told this story before" was the reply.

" His aura is turning grey of fear" Grin said walking over to Duke who was holding his head.

" Duke we would NEVER and I repeat NEVER even think about killing you you're our friend dude. NOWAY in the world are we gonna kill ya!" Wildwing said crossing his arms.

"...You're right ...Sorry I thought that guys" He said BEFORE being hug tackled by Kelly and Nosedive. " It's OK Duke!" they both said hugging Duke having him know that he has friends and will never turn back on him.


End file.
